


Don't Go

by Miss_Laney



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri is ready to throw hands, F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader can be Byleth, Sylvain is a dumbass as usual, protective Dimitri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Laney/pseuds/Miss_Laney
Summary: Sylvain tries to flirt with Dimitri's girl.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "i'm gonna kill you where i sit."

Dimitri never knew what to think of Sylvain’s... “Skirt-Chasing.”

He’s never honestly found an issue with it as long as wasn’t actively harassing anyone, although he did need to reprimand him the first time he caught him doing as such.

He was the opposite of pleased however, when he figured out that he had been harassing**_ you._**

“Sylvain.” Dimitri’s voice called out, a cold tone to his normally relaxed voice. “I hear you’ve been doing some things that I have asked you repeatedly not to do.” Dimitri leaned back in his chair, listening for his excuse this time.

“Oh, well hello there, Dimitri!” Sylvain responded, his arm around the waist of the newest girl he picked up in the marketplace. “What brings you to me on this fine day?” Dimitri nearly felt like he was mocking him, but he knew better than to think that.

“You know exactly what I’m talking about Sylvain.” Dimitri huffed, narrowing his eyes drastically.

“So MAYBE I flirted with her, but why does that matter?” Sylvain teased, leaning forwards and making Dimitri scoot back in his seat.

“I’m going to kill you from where I sit.” He spoke, a glare passing over his face.

“Wooooah! Woah, okay Dimitri.” Sylvain smiled nervously, backing away with his hands in the air. “Just a joke, haha...”


End file.
